1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a data storage, and more particularly to a bi-directional magazine and trays for storage media.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated data storage libraries provide a data storage environment in which large quantities of data are distributed between a plurality of discrete data storage elements, such as magnetic tape or optical disk cartridges, which are placed in addressable storage cell locations. The addressable storage cell locations may be arranged-in more than one storage cell banks. The storage elements are accessed using positionable cartridge picker mechanisms which may include one or more selectively activatable cartridge grippers.
In order to transport a data storage element between storage cell locations, one of which may contain a data read/write unit in communication with a host data processing system, a picker mechanism is first positioned at a source storage cell containing a data storage element to be retrieved. A gripper is activated to engage the storage element an d retract it from the storage cell. The picker mechanism is positioned at a destination cell and the gripper is again activated to insert the storage element in the storage cell and release it.
Storage cells may be located parallel to and opposite a storage device. In this case, it is desirable for a picker to retrieve a cartridge from the storage cell, pass the cartridge through the structure of the picker mechanism, and transfer the cartridge to the storage device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,476, issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Jack M. Gazza, assigned to International Business Machines Corporation, and incorporated by reference herein, discloses a picker having the capability to retrieve cartridges from storage cells that are located both opposite and adjacent to the storage device. The pass-through picker design allows a fore gripper to grasp a storage cartridge, feed the cartridge through to an aft gripper, release, and then allow the aft gripper to grip and pass the storage cartridge to the storage slot.
In this way, a special priority cell of the storage cells, directly across from the storage slot, can very quickly pass a priority storage cartridge directly to the storage device without moving the pass-through picker assembly. However, where multiple pickers are used to decrease the access time, the two pickers servicing the mount requests may possibly collide in their efforts to retrieve storage cartridges according to the mount requests.
It can be seen then that there is a need for a double-picker automated storage library in which the double-pickers can never collide.
It can also be seen that there is a need for a bi-directional magazine which holds a plurality of trays enabling the double-picker to retrieve storage cartridges from either side of a magazine.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a double-picker automated storage library in which the double-pickers can never collide.
The present invention solves the above-described problems by providing a bi-directional magazine which holds a plurality of trays enabling the double-picker to retrieve storage cartridges from either side of a magazine.
A system in accordance with the principles of the present invention includes a tray for supporting a storage device removably mounted in a magazine, the storage tray being removable from a first end of the magazine and from a second end of the magazine, opposite from the first end.
Other embodiments of a system in accordance with the principles of the invention may include alternative or optional additional aspects. One such aspect of the present invention is that the storage tray includes a plurality of storage trays.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the tray includes an engagement configuration on opposing ends of the tray for engaging with a picker mechanism for allowing the picker mechanism to pull the tray from the magazine at the first end or the second end of the magazine.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the system further includes a retention device for retaining the tray within the magazine.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the system further includes a magazine engagement device for allowing a picker mechanism to remove the magazine from the storage bin.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the system further includes a bin engagement device for retaining the magazine in stationary relationship with the storage bin.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.